Candle in the Window
by stop and go
Summary: Ron and Hermione's story in 50 sentences.


**candle in the window**

_ron and hermione's story in 50 sentences_

_by stop and go_

--

**15. Green**  
It's Ron's favorite color until the age of four when he learns that it's the color of Slytherin, the house that produced Voldermort and his horrible death eaters.

**12. Dream**  
When Hermione first received her letter from Hogwarts, she envisioned herself surrounded by lots of friends and being celebrated for her brilliance.

**18. Demand**  
But everyone simply said, "_God _Granger, do you ever shut up?!"

**14. Enough**  
Ron never apologized for bullying her their first couple of months at Hogwarts but he did save her from a mountain troll and she figured that it was enough.

**02. None**  
"What do you mean you don't have any brothers or sisters?!"

**39. Pretend**  
"It was actually pretty nice, not having to share anything with anyone else …"

**40. Curious**  
"… but what's it like to have a sister and five brothers?"

**47. Color**  
It's the middle of summer but when Hermione looks over to see Ron lying spread eagle on the grass, she thinks he looks just like Christmas.

**50. Bully**  
"Everyone knows that mudbloods are _dumb_, and _stupid_, and aren't worth saving," a Slytherin second-year sneered towards her (she studied even harder, just to prove him wrong.)

**32. Wood**  
"Don't listen to him Granger," Oliver Wood said while Hermione swooned, "you're one of the brightest witches in our school."

**45. Desire**  
Hermione _was_ one of the prettiest girls at the Yule Ball, as evidenced by the hungry look of desire in every boy's eyes.

**49. Belong**  
Ron suddenly became possessive of her, even though he had another date, even though he didn't even consider her as a date, and angrily snapped at anyone making an obscene comment about her.

**06. Instant**  
It's when he's screaming at a sixth year twice his size for talking about Hermione that he realizes he likes her.

**08. Fish**  
The perfume Ron gets her smells exactly like fish.

**34. Yet**  
She pretends to like it.

**27. Scent**  
When the cauldron of Amortentia gives off wafts of fresh grass and parchment, she glances over at Ron and knows (he smells pumpkins and ink, but he doesn't yet realize.)

**10. Ego**  
His ego is out of control after Gryffindor's winning match, so much so that he makes his biggest mistake to date and snogs Lavender Brown.

**09. Don't**  
"You know what, Ron?" she snapped after he tried to talk about his budding relationship with Lavender, "I don't even _care_ and it's embarrassing that you think I'd be upset about you and _her._"

**11. Flow**  
She then locked herself in her dormitory and cried for hours.

**20. Unrequited**  
She hates Ron more in those months than she'll ever admit.

**46. Ritual**  
Ron realizes after they lose to Slytherin that Hermione never did give him his pre-game hug, and he decides that's why he missed six goals in a row.

**17. Teach**  
For all that Hogwarts ever taught him, no professor could ever teach him just what the hell went on in girls' brains.

**28. Pastel**  
"Eet iz lovely," Fleur commented on Hermione's choice of a pale purple dress for the wedding (she secretly hoped Ron would feel the same way.)

**25. Wrench**  
Hermione never could have predicted Ron would leave – she thought he was happy enough, and brave enough, and that maybe he was staying for her – which is why she was devastated when he left.

**44. Damn**  
After Ron left, Harry could hear her voice outside the tent screaming over and over, "_Damn you, Ron_!"

**22. Far**  
Her screams echoed forever into the distance, and all he could do was hit the wall and ask why.

**24. Breadth**  
The battlefield is enormous and wide, and Ron is terrified when he can't see Hermione over the hundreds of people and the deadly, colored lights.

**26. Hope**  
The sight of Harry's limp body crushed her spirit but looking at Ron's defiance, his will to take down Voldermort and his followers no matter what, filled her with hope.

**36. Hero**  
Even though the rest of the world would always see Ron as a sidekick, Hermione thought Ron was the real hero because he chose to stay, even if he didn't have to.

**04. Wet**  
Their first kiss is spontaneous and wonderful and just – _finally_ – that they don't even mind that its just as awkward and wet as any first kiss between two people.

**05. Fame**  
It's only when the paparazzi follows them to Fred's funeral that Ron realizes that Harry was right all along about being famous.

**18. Demand**  
It was getting ridiculous, the dancing around each other, the obvious flirtation, so when everyone gathered together at the burrow for Christmas, George simply yelled, "Just snog already!" while everyone nodded in agreement.

**21. Classic**  
"Ron, can't you just _try_ to read _Romeo and Juliet_?"

**30. Sorrow**  
"No, it's stupid," he replied, even though he's read it already and still cries like a baby every time Juliet dies.

**31. Path**  
Felix Felicis is a funny, little potion, Ron learns, when he drinks a spoonful and suddenly feels invincible (she'll definitely say _yes_, he's sure, because why in the world would she ever say no?)

**13. Action**  
"Hermione, will you marry me?"

**43. Right**  
"Yes."

**29. Artist**  
Ron's sure that can't be Hermione walking down the aisle towards him; she looks too beautiful, too god-like, as if she had walked straight out of the loveliest painting in the world.

**41. Different**  
"I'm Hermione Gr- I mean, Weasley," she states and smiles wide.

**38. Man**  
It's the first night of the honeymoon, and they've just, you know, _done it_, when Ron smirks and thinks he's finally a man.

**01. Crave**  
He tells Hermione, and she decides to withhold sex from him for the rest of the honeymoon.

**23. May**  
Exactly a week later, Ron says, "_Please_ Hermione, I can't take it anymore."

**33. Acceptance**  
"_Fine_ Ron, but don't expect me to enjoy it!"

**35. Shiver**  
But when he kisses her, she shivers in delight.

**16. Metaphor**  
Ron was failing horribly trying to explain to a four-year old Hugo just how babies were made, saying, "Oh, well, the girl is the bee – no, she's the flower, right – and she – well, just ask your mother. "

**07. Hold**  
The sight of his daugther holding hands with Scorpius Malfoy and announcing that they were in love was enough to make Ron faint.

**19. Inspire**  
But they _were_ in love, since he saw Scorpius look at Rose the same way he looked at Hermione, and who was he to argue with himself?

**48. Visit**  
And suddenly, eighty years have gone by and Hermione's _gone_ and she's turned to ashes and spread in the wind and Ron's got no place to go, no place to go and see her.

**03. Glue**  
Their love held them together all those years, so it's no surprise to anyone that when she dies, he follows her shortly after, because his heart just couldn't let him carry on alone and all he wanted is to be with Hermione.

**37. Body**  
She loved him, freckles and all, and he her, bushy haired and rosy cheeked, forever and ever, always and always.

--

**A/N:** Prompts are from 1fandom at livejournal, although I never officially claimed it. I've never written Ron/Hermione before but I really enjoyed writing this. There may be a couple of mistakes in there, canon-wise and sentence-wise, but hopefully you guys can just go with it. Definitely **review** it if you've read and let me know what you think!


End file.
